


Everything was Fine

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Gen, Stan is a little suicidal sometimes, and kept alive by spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: A look into the life and times of Stanley Pines, in which everything is fine. Swear.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Everything was Fine

7  
Everything was fine. Life was fine. Great, even. Just about every day Stan would go down to the beach with his brother and look for trouble. Sure, they weren't exactly supposed to be wandering town alone at their age, but that's besides the point. He didn't see the disapproval on Pa's face. Of course he noticed by now his brother was favored but it didn't matter. He didn't need to be smart to be worth something, he knew that. He just had to keep having "personality" as Ma would put it.

12  
Everything was still fine. Sure, Pa's disapproving glare burned into his back and he couldn't really stand to be in a room alone with him, but it didn't matter. Ford said Pa loved him fine, and Ford was never wrong before. He trusted his brother's judgement. Of course Pa didn't hate him. It was silly to think so. He was silly to worry. Everything was fine.

15  
He couldn't take it anymore. His parents saw right through him. Right through his fake confidence and how he'd threaten anyone since the boxing lessons. Everyone did, probably. They all knew each well he wasn't worth anything. He was the genius's brother and nothing else. Ford didn't think of him that way. Hopefully. Sure, he never bothered to dispute it when someone called him stupid or worthless. But that didn't mean he shared those opinions. Right? He knew Ford was getting tired of him. His presence. But the place was small, and it was either annoy Ford or hang around Filbrick. He knew he couldn't hang around Filbrick. It'd kill him. Everything was still fine. It'd kill him if it wasn't.

16  
So hes just driven a hippy's van off a cliff. This is fine. Probably.

17 - The night before  
He was angry. He was always angry, to be fair. It was better to be angry at whatever scared him than to be scared. But tonight he was terrified, and therefore incredibly angry. Damn machine. Damn college. Damn brother. Damn family. There was no way he'd survive. He felt like punching some- Oh no. No no no. He couldn't fuck this up for Ford. He could fix it. He could fix it. It was fine. Everything was fine. Never better. Maybe he should tell Ford- No. He couldn't let him know he was even more of a fuck up than previously thought. Everything is fine.

17 - The night  
This couldn't be happening. Who had packed this bag? How long was Filbrick planning to get rid of him? Why wasn't Stanford fucking doing something for once? He knew he was mad, but did he deserve to get thrown out? Of course. Of course he did. Well fuck 'em. He would be fine. He could make it on his own, and he'd make a damn fortune too! That'd show them. That'd make them see he was worth something. Of course he was worth something. He had to be. He only had himself. And that was just fine.

22  
He was cold. He was always cold. It was winter and he lived in a car. Of course he was cold. Maybe he'd die. Maybe that'd be better. But then. He couldn't one up his whole family, could he? No. He had to live. If not for himself, then to get that sense of superiority. Maybe Stanford would hate him less if he was successful. Maybe he hated him less now. Probably not. Why should he? He was always just the fuck up. Of course he was. Probably hated him long before the incident. Didn't matter now. Now all he had to do was stay warm.

27  
No no no no no nonononoNONONONO. This couldn't be happening. WHAT was happening? Stanford just flew into some stupid sci-fi portal. This couldn't be happening. Everything hurt. He could barely move his shoulder anymore. But he had to. He had to fix this. He had to. Or die trying. Maybe he would. That burn would probably get infected. He didn't have the money to deal with this. This couldn't be happening. He wanted to wake up. He couldn't die or wake up till he fixed this. He had to fix this. He couldn't fix this. He had to. It'd be fine.

48  
What's the point? He wasn't smart enough for this. He's been trying for so long. It never works. It never will. Can't give up. It has to work. It'll never work. It has to. It has to.

58 - First day of summer  
Those kids. They were so much like him and Stanford. It almost hurt. He didn't dislike them as much as he disliked the general populace. He had to keep them safe from all the dangers of this stupid hick town. 

58 - Ford's return  
He still hated him. Of course he did. Did he deserve any better? Probably not. Didn't mean he had to like being punched. He'd have to keep the kids away from him. Stanford's just a dangerous know-it-all with too much pride. Not fit for children. To be fair, Stanley probably wasn't the pinnacle of childcare. But at least he wouldn't endanger them by taking them on a gremloblin hunt or something. He could just beat him to a pulp. But that would be wrong for several reasons. Best to just simmer. That'd be just fine.

58 - Weirdmageddon  
Dammit Ford. The sky is orange and the kids are missing because of Ford. He knew it in his bones this was Stanford's fault. Him and that "Muse" he wrote about. He deserved whatever he got. He endangered himself, his family, his town, and worst of all. His family! If he ever saw him again, Stanford is getting punched square in the nose. He could've at least waited till the kids were home to start an apocalypse.

58 - Post Weirdmageddon  
He didn't remember anything. Should he? Why was he surrounded by strangers? Why is that guy crying? He said he was hero. Surely he'd remember if he was a hero. Or at least his own name. They called him Stanley. His name was Stanley? He was Stanley. They told him they were family. He didn't remember any family. It was worrying. What had happened? Why wouldn't they answer that question? It was annoying. He'd remember eventually. They were confident that he'd remember again. Maybe he would. He was already starting to remember that he didn't like pigs.

60 - Present  
Everything was fine. He was out to sea with his brother, beating cursed skeletons to a pulp and flirting with mermaids. And best of all, his relationship with his family was secure. All the family that mattered at least. Filbrick's opinion didn't matter so much anymore. He knew he wasn't worthless or incompetent. He knew his worth wasn't based entirely on his wealth. For the first time since he was seven, he truly felt like everything was fine.


End file.
